bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Pyre Rugahr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11047 |no = 1570 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 31, 47, 52, 57, 61, 64, 67, 96 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 11, 9, 10, 8, 9, 11, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 47, 51, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 7, 8, 15, 12, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 47, 51, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 12, 11, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 47, 51, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 9, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb2_distribute = 17, 17, 17, 17, 16, 16 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Rumor has it that Rugahr is a fugitive from another world who absorbed accursed flames in order to gain the power to escape from his prison. Were it to be true, this would perhaps explain his strong yearning for comrades following the isolation he experienced while incarcerated. Had he chosen not to sacrifice his life, and instead tried to escape with the rest of the Disnomians, maybe he would have resurfaced later with other surviving members as yet another threat against the Empire. |summon = I don't care what crimes those who took me in committed. I will protect them no matter what! |fusion = This accursed heat within me... I've decided to use it to help my friends, so keep that fire burning! |evolution = I always repay my debts, regardless of who I'm indebted to. That's my policy! | hp_base = 6518 |atk_base = 2985 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 2118 | hp_lord = 8456 |atk_lord = 3697 |def_lord = 2712 |rec_lord = 2635 | hp_anima = 9573 |rec_anima = 2337 |atk_breaker = 3995 |def_breaker = 2414 |def_guardian = 3010 |rec_guardian = 2486 |def_oracle = 2563 |rec_oracle = 3082 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Miraculous Fire Soul |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP, considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, hugely boosts critical damage & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 0.8% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining - 80% boost total, 175% Crit damage & 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Earth Core Fang |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% self boost, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Apothic Hazard |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all Earth types, boosts own Spark damage and considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% self Atk, 50% self Spark, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 820 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Crumbling Mountain |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Fire attack on single foe & enormously boosts Atk, Spark damage, critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 350% Atk, Spark, crit DMG |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Escalating Inferno |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & boosts critical damage |esnote = 50% Crit damage |evofrom = 11046 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 80% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_2_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's attack against all Earth types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +200% BB Atk. 820% BB mod total |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 180% boost |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Rugahr2 }}